AlanxAleena Love Scene
by MetroXLR99
Summary: [LEMON] Queen Aleena Hedgehog knows one thing: Mobians and Overlanders may be in conflict with each other, but, that doesn't mean the two races CAN'T come together in unity. she learned this long ago when she befriended Alan Zander of the Resistance. but, when her friendship with him becomes something more..EVERYTHING changes. [AleenaxOC] [Test Page/First Draft]


_**Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega/Archie Comics/DiC**_

* * *

 **[Alan Zander's House]**

Aleena sat alone on a couch, starting at the television that illuminated the darkened room.  
but, she wasn't paying much attention to the program..she was too deep in thought for that.

and, the only thing that was on her mind was Alan Zander.  
her best friend since as long as she could remember..who she NOW was beginning to view as more than just a friend.

The prospect Itself was completely unheard of. I mean..a Mobian Hedgehog in love with a HUMAN?! Alan was TWICE her size, with her no taller than his own leg.

and, yet..whenever she thought about how he defended her from 'The Hunter'. All doubts just dwindle.

she remembered how she just FROZE in terror when that human aimed his gun at her, all too willing to end her life, and make her just another addition to his "trophy room" full of slain mobians.

but, then..Alan just selflessly rush right in front of her.

..and, took a near fatal shot to the chest that was intended for her.

Time just seemed to slow to a stand still when Aleena watched her friend, and savior fall to the ground. the hole in his damaged body army gushing with fresh blood.

Aleena remembered hearing an ear splitting scream..HER scream.  
she remembered dropping to Alan's wounded body, clutching him tightly and crying her eyes out.

But, in the midst of her grief..Aleena felt a new emotion: Rage..and, HATE.  
Aleena didn't even recall her thoughts when she took Alan's gun from him, and furious shot at the Hunter.

Aleena was NEVER a violent person..and, she had NEVER wielded a weapon in her entire life.  
but, in that moment something changed in her..something took her over, something "primal"

Something that made her willing to kill. To take a life (and, this was before she even found that Alan was SOMEHOW still alive!)

When Alan was taken to the infirmary, she remembering just standing there like a statue and watching as the medics tries to save their commander.

She couldn't stop watching. Not even ONCE did she blink, or avert her gaze.  
some orderly's tried to move her to another room, but an instinctive snarl from the mobian queen made them realize that she was NOT going anywhere.

Aleena nearly suffered a severe panic attack when Alan's heart 'flatlined' for a few minutes,  
But Alan's condition eventually stabilized, and Aleena was allowed to go see him.

THEN, came the moment that Aleena can NEVER forget: The hours of sitting there, watching Alan's body lay motionless before her.

And, the whole time the events of earlier playing in her mind Over, and OVER again.

and, then the questions: "Was she REALLY will to take a life?", and if so..WHY?!  
she had suffering seeing people she cared about being hurt, even KILLED, right in front of her and NEVER felt the need for some vengeance.

So..what made Alan so different?

Aleena had been going through this question in her mind for weeks.  
and, the more she thought about It..the more the true answer became clear to her: She was in LOVE with him.

"i love him." said Aleena, under breath. knowing full well in her heart that those very words were the Truth.

"I..l-love him." said Aleena again, the words still feeling like It was the truth.

Aleena exhaled sharply, burying her head in her hands. "what is wrong with me?, I CAN'T-, I mean, I..We-" Aleena just couldn't bring herself to deny It..No matter how "logical" It was to do so.

 _ **CHIK!**_

Aleena gasped as she quickly looked back..and, saw Alan standing afar.

"Hey." said Alan.

Aleena smiled weakly. "hi."

Alan casually entered the room. he stopped at the couch, and looked down at Aleena.

"You know, watching television in the dark is bad for the eyes..Especially YOURS."

Aleena smiled, blushing bright red. "ye-yeah..I guess you are right. Sorry."

Alan finally sat down on the couch next to Aleena. she looked down, avoiding eye contact as he stared down at her.

"Are you okay?" asked Alan, concerned.

Aleena's ears perked up. "Hm? ye-YES!, yes, o-of course I am.."

Alan raised an eyebrow, unconvinced (prompting Aleena to sweat a little.)  
regardless, Alan took a moment to look at the television..and, then spoke calmly: "So, what are you watching?"

"oh..n-not much. Just checking to News channels to see how the war against Robotnik is doing." began Aleena, her voice still unnerved. "Apart from that, I've been watching alot of 'Lifetime' movies."

Aleena then began to sink down her her seat, feeling uneasy.

"you know..I remember seeing this ONE movie (I can't remember It's name), about these..This Couple."

"oh?" said Alan, eyeing the hedgehog.

"Yes, umm..see, there were these two friends. One was a high society girl from a wealthy family..and, the other was a boy from a poverty stricken family.

They were best friends, Despite their differences-"

"You mean, like Us?"

Aleena swallowed hard at this. "ye-yeah. like..US. (clears throat) Anyway, they remained friends for years..until the girl grew to, uh..f-fall in..LOVE, w-with her best friend."

Alan just continued to look at Aleena, his facial expression unreadable. "go on."

Aleena tugged at the collar of her gown, growing nervous.

"well..sh-she fell in loved with him. BUT, was afraid to."

"why?"

"well..b-because she and him were..Different. a-and, she knew that any relationship that might have wouldn't be an easy one. o-other people would hate them for It. m-maybe even try and Stop It."

"But, she still loved him, right?" said Alan, in a calm tone.

Aleena nodded. "yes. she loved him with all her heart."

"and, did HE?"

Aleena gulped. "I..I don't know."

"You MUSt know if It was a movie you saw once."

Aleena grimaced, sweating like a hog. "i..I m-m-missed the ending."

"Ally..We've been friends for a long time, haven't we?" began Alan, now facing the Mobian Queen.

Aleena looked at Alan, and nodded. "Hm-Mmm."

"Well, the thing about us being so close, is that I know when you are being honest with me about something..and, when you are hiding the truth with an obvious lie."

Aleena grimaced again, her green eyes like pins..which Alan stared right into.  
Though, oddly enough..Alan didn't look very upset.

In fact, he looked at Aleena with very soft, compassionate eyes. "This is about me getting shot, isn't It?"

Finally, Aleena couldn't hold It in. she cried out loudly as she embraced Alan, sobbing into his Chest.

"Oh, Alan..I'M SO SORRY!"

"Ally!?" exclaimed Alan, taken completely aback at Aleena's spontaneous behavior.

"(sob, choke) It was my fault you got hurt..If I hadn't been standing there LIKE AN IDIOT!, you never would have had to save me."

As Aleena continued to cry, Alan took the 4 foot tall woman in his arms, stroking her long, purple hair. "hey-HEY, It's Okay."

Aleena looked up at Alan. "when you were dying..I was TERRIFIED!, I felt like someone was slowly carving my heart out of my chest."

Alan widened his eyes, feeling quite disturbed at the vivid image that Aleena just put in his head.

"and..I c-came to realize that you meant MORE to me than a friend." Aleena buried her face in Alan's chest, tears streaming down her muzzle. "I..(voice breaking) I.."

Aleena suddenly embraced Alan tightly. "I LOVE YOU!" exclaimed the Queen. "I'm sorry Alan, but I can't deny it any longer: I have fallen in love with you."

Alan said nothing..which made Aleena cry more. "please forgive me for feeling this way."

Alan then took his index finger, and moved Aleena's chin up so she was looking at him. "Only if you will forgive ME."

Aleena was puzzled. "For what?"

"for falling in love with YOU..when I nearly lost you to the Hunter."

the hedgehog widened her eyes, stunned. "wuh-, wha-" Aleena was at a loss for words. "y-You..love ME!?"

Alan nodded silently. "I didn't want to believe it, either. but, as I lay dying back there..All I could think about was YOU, and how much I truly loved you."

Aleena stared at Alan, completely touched at his words. "oh, alan..I-" Aleena paused for a moment, as if thinking.

Finally, the hedgehog lunged forward, and kissed Alan deeply on the lips.  
Alan held Aleena close, savoring his very first kiss with the mobian queen that he loved.

the feeling was indescribable for both of them.  
obviously, Aleena's furry muzzle ticked Alan's bare, fleshy face.

but, there was also a Warm, and "Zingy" feeling. It felt almost comparable to a 'bolt of lightning'

After several long minutes, Aleena finally broke from her kiss to breathe.

"(PANT!, HUFF!, PANT!)..w-Wow. that was..wow." gasped Aleena, out of breathe.

"yeah..(huff, pant) wow." gasped Alan, equally out of breath.

Aleena stared into the eyes of her friend, now lover. "how..how are we going make this work? I mean..I don't care that you are human, but-"

"but, other people might. " finished Alan.

Aleena nodded sadly. "yes."

Alan moved Aleena's chin up again, and looked into her eyes. "You didn't care what other people would think when you decided to be my friend, Ally..and, neither did I."

"I know..but, this is Different. How will we-"

"Shhh.." shushed Alan, placing his finger on Aleena's lips. "We'll figure It out together. As long as we are together..nothing else matters."

Aleena looked into Alan's blue eyes..then, at last smiled. Alan then leaned forward, and kissed Aleena again.  
once again, the warm and "zingy" feeling swelled over them..and, they embraced each other tightly as they kissed.

Eventually, Alan found himself laying on his back with Aleena on his chest, their lips STILL locked.  
they finally had to break their kiss to breathe again. both out of breath, Aleena looked down at Alan. "a-alan.."

Alan looked up at Aleena "yeah?"

"i..I want to do it."

"do what?"

Aleena grinned. "you know..IT."

Alan's eyes widened. "you mean-"

"Hmm-Mmm." nodded Aleena.

Alan paused for a moment to think about this. He then looked into the eyes of his friend and lover again. "Are you SURE this is what you want?"

Aleena nodded again. "yes. I am ready to make love with you..my LOVE." Aleena then chuckled softly as she looked back at Alan's pants. Noting a slight "bulge" at the crotch. "and, It looks like YOU are ready, too."

Alan's face became red with embarrassment.

Finally, he reached for the TV remote on the table, and turned the television off. "okay..we'll do it, but not here."

"You're room, then?" inquired Aleena.

Alan smiled. "Tonight, It's OUR room."

Aleena smiled at this. Alan then began to get up with Aleena still clinging to him.  
carrying her, he made his way to the hallway (switching off the living room lights as he left.)

"Carrying my bridal style..How ROMANTIC." said Aleena, a mix of wit and seduction in her voice.

Alan just smiled at her. Then, with his free hand, opened the door leading to his room.

Once inside, Alan approached the bed and laid Aleena gently onto the mattress.  
the hedgehog smiled at Alan..Then, immediately began removing her shoes (ALan did the same.)

"I want you to undress me, Alan." began Aleena, softly. "I want you to undress me..SLOWLY."

Alan got onto the bed with Aleena. she raised her arms up, allowing Alan to remove her gown with little problem.

Alan fulfilled Aleena's wishes, and disrobed her slowly.  
as her furry legs became more exposed, Alan could feel himself getting more "excited"

once Aleena's white, silky underwear came into view..Alan felt a sudden "tightness" in his pants.

"keep going." said Aleena, softly. Alan did as she ask, and continued. His eyes grew wide however, when he found that Aleena had no bra on.

Once the gown was completely off, Aleena smiled at Alan. she looked down at her chest area..then, back at Alan.

"so..how do they look?"

Alan couldn't stop staring. "i think..I think they are the most perfect thing I've ever seen."

Aleena smiled, then repositioned herself. "wait until you are done first."

Alan sweated a bit as he looked down at the least piece of cloth on Aleena's furry body.  
taking a deep breath, he slip his fingers beneath the straps..and, slowly pulled then down Aleena's legs.

Aleena was now in her complete "birthday suit"..and, Alan was in awe. "you're no Queen..you're a Goddess." said Alan, his eyes never wavering from his lover.

"Speaking of.." Aleena brought her head to Alan, and tapped at the golden crown atop her head. "Remove."

Alan stared at Aleena. "You sure?"

"Yes. I want to make love to you as Aleena..NOT as Queen Aleena."

Alan reluctantly reached over, and carefully lifted the crown from Aleena's head.  
he gently laid it down, and looked at the now completely nude mobian before him.

"Okay..I undressed YOU. Now, It's your turn."

Aleena smiled. "with Pleasure." the hedgehog moved closer, and began to remove Alan's shirt.  
Just like Alan was with her, Aleena pulled the shirt off Alan SLOWLY, savoring the sight of Alan's bare chest coming more, and More into view.

But, her heart sank upon seeing a bandaged area over Alan's chest.

"does it..hurt?"

Alan shrugged. "It's a little tender, yeah. but..I'll live."

Aleena tried to push the terrible memories out of her mind, and continued to disrobe Alan.

she gripped Alan's pants, and gently pulled them down.  
then, she looked at Alan's boxer shorts..which bore a very noticeable "lump."

licking her dry lips, she reached over and gently grabbed ahold of the strap of Alan's underwear.

pulling them down..he eyes grew very, VERY wide.

"oh. my. SOURCE."

Oddly enough, Alan began to frown. "I hope I won't be "too big" for you."

Alan wasn't kidding. despite being an adult woman in her thirties, Aleena (like most mobians) had the stature of a pre-teen.

"Size" was most certainly an issue when It came to something like this.

"Don't worry, Alan. It doesn't look 'too bad'."

"All the same, I don't want to hurt you by accident."

"You won't..I trust you." with that, Aleena began to move herself in position. Alan Helped Aleena along.  
with their nether regions meeting, Alan and Aleena looked into each other's eyes.

"If this starts to hurt..you tell me, and I'll stop."

Aleena nodded. "do it, alan."

taking a deep breath, Alan slowly, and gently, entered Aleena.  
the mobian held her breath as she felt Alan's manhood make It's way inside of her.

she recalled the first time she "made love" with her late husband, Maurice (the father of her three children.)

It was certainly nothing like this.

"o-oh, my-"

"what?!" said Alan, stopping suddenly.

"no-no, Keep going. i'm..I'm fine."

Alan reluctantly continued. he finally reach his limit..and, he and Aleena looked into each other's eyes again.

with a smile, Aleena spoke: "you..you're inside me."

"you feel any pain?" asked Alan, still concerned for Aleena's well being.

"no..Quite the opposite, actually."

Alan took a moment to admire Aleena. "god, you're so beautiful."

Aleena kissed Alan's hand as it caressed her face. "make LOVE to me, Alan."

Alan exhaled sharply. he then gently pulled himself out..and, thrusted back in again.  
Aleena made a pleasured noise in response. so, Alan (content that he wasn't hurting Aleena) continued thrusting at a much quicker pace.

after awhile, Aleena ALSO began to thrust herself onto Alan.  
In time, both lovers were feeling so much pleasure coursing through their bodies, that the room began to fill with passionate Moaning and Groaning.

As the love making persisted..Aleena found her mind slipping back into the past.  
where she remembered the fated event in her childhood where she first met Alan.

 *****FLASHBACK*****

* * *

 _BUMP!_

 _a six year old Aleena suddenly ran into someone, Knocking her down on her rear._  
 _She looked up, and saw a six year old boy laying on the ground as well._

 _"OH, I AM SO SORRY! I didn't mean to run into-"_

 _The boy got up, and Aleena saw that he was human._

 _"-You...Hey!, Your an Overlander!" exclaimed Aleena_

 _"HUMAN!, I prefer to be called "Human"." said the boy sternly_

 _"Oops..SORRY."_

 _The boy began to pick up the food that he dropped, and put them in a sack, Aleena decided to help him. "My name is Aleena, What's yours?"_

 _"Alan."_

 _"ReallY!?, That's COOL!, Both our names start with an "Al"_

 _Alan looked at the hedgehog girl. "hm. Now, that IS interesting. Alan soon picked up his sack of food._

 _"Well, nice meeting you. Bye."_

 _Alan began to walk away. "Wait!, where are you going?!" Said Aleena_

 _"Home. I need to get all this food to my mommy."_

 _"Can I come!?"_

 _Alan looked at her. "Well..."_

 _"PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE?!" Cooed Aleena, with puppy dog eyes_

 _Alan Sighed. "Well..Okay, I guess you can come."_

 _"YA!"_

 _Just then, a mobian pig approached from afar._

 _"HEY, YOU!, BRING BACK MY FOOD, YOU THIEF!"_

 _"SORRY!, I'LL PAY YOU WHEN I GET SOME MONEY!" called back Alan_

 _The pig ran after him, So Alan and Aleena ran away._  
 _as the pig got closer, Aleena tipped some barrels over, causing the pig to trip and fall._

 _"YOU LITTLE STREET URCHINS!" yelled out the pig_

 _Alan and Aleena just laughed out loud at this._

* * *

 *****END OF FLASHBACK*****

Aleena's moaning grew Louder as Pleasure and Bliss mixed within her.  
It was a similar case with Alan, whose groaning becoming more intense.

"oh, alan..(moaning) OH, ALAN..OHHH!, I love you so much!"

"(HUFF), I..(PANT!) love you (NNGH!), T-TOO!"

Aleena began to kiss Alan deeply. Despite this, their rhythm NEVER slowed in the least.  
she parted, and maintained her gaze on Alan while still thrusting with him.

"faster, alan..Love me FASTER!"

Alan increased the speed of his thrusts (as did Aleena)  
It wasn't long until their passion became so intense, the only things they could say was each other's names.

after what seemed to be hours..Alan felt he was reaching the end.

"oh..oh, ally. I..i think..I think I'm-"

"Do It inside me, Alan." said Aleena, panting rapidly. "I NEVER want you to leave me..STAY WITH ME!"

Alan obliged, and increased speed even more.  
as their climax approached, the two exclaimed as loud as they could.

"I LOVE (groaning loudly) _**YOOOOOOOU!**_ "

"I LOVE YOU (moaning loudly) _**TOOOOOOOO!**_ "

With one final thrust, Alan released himself deep into Aleena.  
then, finally..Alan collapsed onto his back, with Aleena collapsing on his chest.

They were both hot, sweaty and completely out of breath. Aleena looked at Alan..and, Alan looked at her.  
the two smiled, then kissed passionately one more time.

"i love you." said Aleena, softly.

"i love you, too." said Alan in response.

Aleena looked back..and, found that Alan was still "connected" to her.  
smiling, she looked back at Alan and spoke: "can we stay this way a little while long?"

Alan smiled. "of course. You were ALWAYS "part of me", anyway."

Aleena smiled as she caressed Alan's cheek. lightly pecking him, she laid down on his chest and exhaled softly.  
Alan also exhaled softly, and placed his arms around his lover.

 **[Later That Night]**

The lights were out, and Alan and Aleena were fast asleep.  
still naked, the two were under the blankets. with Aleena snug in Alan's embrace.

Suddenly, a shrill ringing broke the tranquil silence.

 _ **RRRRRRRRRRRRRING!**_  
 _ **RRRRRRRRRRRRRING!**_  
 _ **RRRRRRRRRRRRRING!**_

both Alan and Aleena were rustled awake. Looking at the digital clock, Alan saw in bright blue that It was in the very middle of the night.

Groaning with aggravation, he fumbled in the dark until he found his phone and turned It on.

"h-Hello?"

Aleena did her best to listen, concerned at who might be calling someone like Alan at such a late hour.

"Well, YEAH. I was actually sleeping. What's-(pauses) What?!, a-are you Sure!?"

Aleena perked her ears up, feeling that whatever It was that Alan was being told MUST be important.

"Well, you HAVE to be sure first! I don't want you sending in ANYone until-(pause) Oh..I see. (sighs stressfully) Alright..I'll be right there. Good-Bye."

Upon hanging up the phone, Alan turned the table lamp on.

"What's going on?!, Who was that!?" exclaimed Aleena, wanting an explanation

Alan looked at the hedgehog. "That was Tower. He said that the tech boys MAY HAVE found a vulnerability in Robotnik's Egg Tower. They think they have strategy for successfully infiltrating Robotropolis."

Aleena's eyes lit up with hope. "th-they..DO!?

"They THINK they do." said Alan, emphasizing. "Which is why they called me just now; They NEED me over at HQ to review their proposed plan, and give It my approval."

Exhaling, Alan pulled back the covers, and sat at the side of the bed. "You get some sleep, Ally. Something tells me I won't be back for awhile."

Aleena sat up, staring at Alan. "you're not..Gonna go ALREADY, are you!?"

Alan looked to Aleena. he then leaned over, and gently caressed her cheek. "No, not tonight. even If I do approve such a plan, No action will be taken until Tomorrow."

Though relieved, Aleena STILL looked worried.

"what?"

"I don't like this, You going out risking your life. I wish you could just stay HERE with me where It's safe!"

Alan frowned at this. feeling VERY bad at what he was doing to his dearest friend, and soulmate.

"I wish I could stay here too, Ally..hell, I wish I didn't have fight AT ALL!  
but, If I don't put myself on the front lines, Robotnik's forces will finally invade the home front..then, NONE OF US would be safe, anymore."

Aleena looked down. As much as she hated It..Alan had a point.  
finally, she looked up and looked right at Alan with moist eyes. "Promise me you'll always come back to me."

"Ally, I-"

"Promise me, PLEASE!"

Alan exhaled sharply. he then leaned over, bringing his face close to hers. "as long as there is still breath left in me..I will ALWAYS return to you, my love."

Alan then gave Aleena a nice, long kiss. He then parted from her, and gathered up his discarded clothes scattered on the floor.  
once he got fully dressed, he took one more look at Aleena. "You know the drill, Ally: Keep ALL the Windows and Doors locked, and the security system fully operational."

Aleena nodded. I know.

Alan smiled at her. "get some sleep, Ally..Dream pleasant dreams. I'll return home soon."

Aleena nodded. Alan smiled again, then at last opened the door and departed.  
Once gone, Aleena hunger her head low, sighing sadly.

a tear formed in her eye, but she quickly wiped It away. "stay safe..my love."

With that, the hedgehog turned the light out, laid back down and soon fell back asleep.

While she slept..Something else was happening. deep, DEEP within her body.  
one of Alan's seeds had located a fertile egg within Aleena's womb.

like a bullet, the single cell zipped over to the fleshy orb and attempted penetrate It.

for a long while, It seemed the cell's efforts to fulfill It's purpose was a lost cause..

but, then..a miracle happened: It entered the egg, immediately fusing with It.

On this night, Queen Aleena Hedgehog became pregnant..with the very first Human/Mobian hybrid.

* * *

 **[Author Note]**

 **In one of my journal entries I announced that I would start doing 'Mature Content' when the need arises.**  
 **AND, made It quite clear that I had no intention of making Porn, but add realism to my art and story content.**

 **Despite my descriptions, I feel most of my watcher may STILL not fully understand my intent.**

 **Having already done mature content in "Fanart" form.**

 **I have decided to test out my hand in mature fanfiction with this test page.**

 **this test piece is a "first draft" at a scene that will take place LATER**

 **in my Sonic the Hedgehog story: "Sonic Universe: Alan and Aleena"**

 **As far as my fanon goes, It details how Alan and Aleena first began their relationship as lovers, rather than just friends.**

 **and, ALSO detail the circumstances behind Tia Zander's birth as well**

 **But, REALLY, this is my attempt at writing a sex scene WITHOUT making it Pornographic**

 **(or, as they call it in literature: "Erotica", or "Lemons")**

 **From where I stand, 90% of this is character development.**

 **the actual sex isn't THAT detailed (and, pretty "tame" compared to the other "lemon fics" that I have read here in DA, and )**

 **Also, not ONCE is the actual word "Sex" even written here.**

 **So, read It. and, decide for yourself if this is a "Sex Story", or a "Love Story"**

 **NOTE: Aleena's childhood flashback is an altered variation of a similar scene that took place**

 **during an older version of this story that I have since deleted.**


End file.
